


Proper Punishment

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repetition, Smut, Timeline What Timeline, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, just covering my bases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Julian and Muriel do the do. Shameless PwP.
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Muriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Proper Punishment

Julian gasps as he’s pushed backwards, and he falls down, down, down onto a bed that hardly qualifies as a bed. It’s uncomfortable, and it knocks the air out of him, but the looming figure above him doesn’t even pause in his lumbering footsteps. 

“Muriel—“

“Shut up,” Muriel rumbles in a low tone, sending a shock of arousal straight to Julian’s groin. 

“‘Kay,” he breathes out, instead of complaining the way he wants to. He shifts on the bed, parting his legs and sitting up halfway, and Muriel takes the opportunity to slot himself between Julian’s legs and slide a large hand into his hair. Careful fingers tangle against the auburn strands with a surprising gentleness, and then Muriel gives a light tug. Julian goes willingly, his body going pliant at the sudden show of force applied. 

“Stop insulting yourself in front of me,” Muriel murmurs, and before Julian can even think to come up with any kind of argument, Muriel is kissing him, and Julian stops thinking at all. 

Muriel uses his grip on Julian’s hair to manoeuvre Julian backwards on the bed, and Julian allows himself to be moved as Muriel wants him. Without breaking the kiss, Muriel manages to crawl carefully on top of Julian, his bulk crowding him onto the bed. 

“Muriel—“ When they finally part to take a breath, Julian all but whimpers Muriel’s name. Muriel shushes him, leans in again and bites his bottom lip gently. Julian moans in the back of his throat. 

He knows he should be sorry, that he pushed Muriel to this point. He knows that he should be apologising for speaking so roughly about himself that he forced Muriel to feel like he needed to take care of him. But with Muriel’s body almost-but-not-quite crushing his own, it’s all he can do to keep his head from spinning out of control. 

Lust clouds his mind, clouds his judgement. The only consolation is that he knows Muriel feels it too, because Muriel pulls his head back to look at him and his gaze is positively  _ ravenous.  _

Muriel’s hut falls away when they kiss again, when Muriel reaches down to palm Julian’s cock through his trousers. There is nothing in Julian’s world but the touch of his lover, and  _ oh,  _ does that touch feel good. 

“Muriel, please,” Julian whispers against his lips, and he’s afraid that it’s too quiet, swallowed by Muriel’s mouth, but Muriel must hear him, because he moves his hand to fumble for Julian’s belt. 

The next few minutes are a blur of teeth and tongue and hot, hot flesh as more and more skin is uncovered. The moment that they’re both naked, Julian pulls Muriel on top of him again, moaning when all he can feel is  _ Muriel  _ crowding him onto the bed again. It’s a strange feeling of safety; Muriel is a far sight bigger than he is, but he would never hurt him. Julian is well-aware of that. 

At least, he would never hurt him in a way that he didn’t want.

Muriel scratches blunt nails down Julian’s sides, just the way he likes it, and Julian groans and struggles weakly beneath him. His cock twitches valiantly, pressed against Muriel’s stomach, and Muriel lets out a rumbling sound of laughter from somewhere in his throat. Faster than he should be allowed to move, Muriel crawls down Julian’s body. 

His mouth is around Julian’s cock before Julian can really process what’s happening, and it’s all Julian can do to let out a yelp and dig his fingers into Muriel’s thick hair. Muriel hums around his cock, wrapping his fingers around the base and stroking what doesn’t fit into his mouth. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Julian moans. If anything, that only seems to spur Muriel on. He licks and sucks at Julian’s cock, bobbing his head around the tip and stroking the base, and it doesn’t take long before Julian hits the edge. 

“I’m going to—“ he warns Muriel, tugging at his hair. Muriel hums again and then pulls off, stroking Julian’s cock from tip to base. He crawls up Julian’s body to kiss him, and Julian comes with a muffled cry to the feeling of Muriel’s hand on his cock and the taste of himself on Muriel’s tongue. 

Muriel presses little kisses to his jaw and throat as he comes back down from his climax, nosing at the hollow of his throat and mouthing at his collarbones. It’s just soothing enough to nearly lull him into sleep, when he realises—

His eyes fly back open. “Muriel,” he chides. “You haven’t come yet.”

Muriel blinks at him. “No?” he says, flushing a little, innocently, like he didn’t just have a cock in his mouth. “But you seem so peaceful.”

Now, it’s Julian’s turn to say, “Shut up.” He sits up, making a face at the spunk covering his lower body. Muriel leans over and offers him a cloth from the side of the bed, and Julian accepts it with a word of thanks, cleaning himself off perfunctorily. He tosses the cloth to the floor of the hut when he’s finished with it and then turns to Muriel, grinning predatorily. 

Muriel’s flush deepens. “Julian—“ he begins to say, but Julian chuckles and pushes him down onto the bed. Within moments, he moves down to take Muriel’s cock into his mouth, and Muriel makes a surprised sound that chokes off into a moan. 

Julian prides himself on his control of his gag reflex, because Muriel’s cock is no laughing matter. He takes a breath through his nose and takes Muriel’s cock into his mouth as far as it will go, bobbing his head and sucking his cheeks in. 

Muriel groans above him and scrabbles for purchase, his fingers finding their way into Julian’s hair and pulling. Despite having just come moments ago, Julian feels his own cock twitch. He moans around Muriel’s cock, and Muriel moans again. 

Julian pulls off his cock just long enough to say, “Use me, damn it,” and then swallows Muriel’s cock down again. 

It’s always slow at first, given Muriel’s penchant for making sure Julian is safe and unharmed in the process. But Muriel slowly loses control as he gets further along, and Julian would grin if his mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. 

Muriel jerks his hips into Julian’s mouth, cock slamming into the back of his throat and choking him despite his lack of gag reflex. He can feel himself hardening again, and he reaches down to jerk himself off with one hand as Muriel continues to use his mouth to get himself off. 

When Muriel comes down his throat, Julian follows him, coming a second time and only barely swallowing in time as Muriel empties his load into his mouth. 

A little dazed, Julian pulls off of Muriel’s cock, and feels large hands pull him up. He distantly feels another cloth cleaning him up, first his face, and then his lower body. And then he feels Muriel curl around him, so he tucks himself in against Muriel’s body until he feels like he can breathe again. 

“Thank you,” Julian murmurs against Muriel’s skin, when he finally comes back to himself. Muriel just hums and holds him tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
